Una tarde de verano
by Nagu
Summary: Siempre que podía, Dean le restregaba en la cara a Sam aquel sueño húmedo que tuvo con Bela Talbot, un evento que le había confesado creyendo que el otro cazador sería lo suficientemente maduro como para no recordárselo por el resto de su vida. Pero, después de aquella tarde, Dean Winchester dejó de burlarse de su hermano. oneshot


N.A.:De hecho hice un mega mini comic sobre esto, pero nunca lo terminé. Así que, en honor a la idea, decidí escribirla. No he leído fics asi, pero seguro que hay mas de alguno por ahi. La sexy gabardina de Cas fue mi musa, uff. El titulo es totalmente un intento de referencia _parcial_ a una obra famosa. Parcial porque o sino arruino la sorpresa. A ver si adivinas! Bueno, espero que te guste, lector/a! Saludos :P

* * *

**-UNA TARDE DE VERANO-**

Dean Winchester se acomodó sobre sus tonificados brazos, que hacían de suficiente almohada para un sujeto que acaba de beberse una cerveza durante una abochornada tarde de verano y al que realmente le daba igual echarse a dormir todo doblado sobre la lustrosa mesa de madera de ese, para sorpresa suya y de Sam, relativamente decente cuarto de hotel. Y ahora que su mente divagaba entre el sueño y la vigilia, el mayor de los Winchester llegó a la absurda y perturbadora conclusión de que tal vez, inconscientemente, había estado haciendo reservas en lugares mejor cuidados y elegantes incluso, porque sabía que cuando menos se lo esperase, Cas se aparecería con nuevas noticias sobre los sellos rompiéndose, causando estragos quizás donde.

¿Qué significaba aquello? No era como si le importase que el ángel tuviera un sillón limpio en el que descansar mientras le describiese a él o a Sammy, preferentemente a él, los detalles del caso. O quizás sí, concedió. Ah! Pero ni hablar de querer contar con una habitación acogedora y una cama suave en caso de que, en una de esas visitas, cuando Sam para su conveniencia no estuviese, mientras él y Cas se mirasen prolongada e intensamente, y él sintiere cómo crecía el calor en su interior, cediera por fin a esos malditos e inoportunos arrebatos de tomar al ángel por las solapas de la gabardina esa que siempre llevaba, sujetarlo con firmeza por la nuca, acercar sus rostros y…

El sonido acampanado del timbre interrumpió la línea de pensamiento del cazador, arrancándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Por suerte, se dijo con alivio. No le había gustado para nada el rumbo que su estúpido adormilado cerebro había tomado de pronto. Bueno, sí le había gustado, pero, maldición, Dean, el hermano Alfa, el rudo mecánico experto, el fanático del rock ochentero que conducía un Chevrolet Impala del 67, el que sabia armar y desarmar pistolas como quien anda en bicicleta, el que era capaz de seducir a una mujer con una sola sonrisa ganadora y llevársela a la cama al minuto siguiente, el macho-como-no-hay-otro Dean Winchester, jamás, jamás admitiría que fantaseaba con un ángel del Señor.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Dean se desperezó en la silla y miró en derredor. ¡Qué raro!, podría jurar que Sam estaba aquí hace un minuto, pensó.

"Ya voy" dijo el cazador, alzando la voz, acomodándose la polera y caminado hacia la puerta. Bostezó y se arregló un poco el pelo antes de girar el brillante pomo que le devolvía el reflejo de un evidentemente recién levantado Dean Winchester.

Dean miró con desconcierto primero y vergüenza después al hombre que había tocado el timbre y estaba ahora mirándolo con cautela tras sus largas pestañas negras, a través de sus profundos ojos azules.

"C-Cas…" murmuró el cazador, cohibido por tener frente a si de pronto al protagonista de las fantasías-más-que-subidas-de-tono que acababa de experimentar. Se aclaró la garganta, incomodó, sintiendo cómo el color acudía a sus traicioneras mejillas.

"Hola, Dean" lo saludó Castiel, haciendo una leve venia con la cabeza, una tal que movió un poco, tan solo un poco, su cabello ya revuelto. Mierda, ¿es que terminaste de tener sexo recién o qué?, le reprochó internamente el cazador, contemplando absorto al ángel, su vientre incendiándose culposamente. Ahí estaba, confundiendo la realidad con el porno, como su hermano hace mucho tiempo le había espetado. Al menos solo su cabello estaba así de desordenado esta vez, porque, curiosamente, Castiel se había abrochado la gabardina. Se veía extraño, pero Dean no comentó nada.

"Cas. Vaya sorpresa. Tu sueles, ya sabes, venir sin avisar. O usas el celular al menos. Esto de tocar la puerta es…nuevo" dijo Dean, haciendo inútiles gestos con las manos sudorosas.

"¿Es por eso que no me has invitado a entrar?" inquirió inocentemente Castiel, sin el menor atisbo de molestia en la voz, en ese tono completamente neutral que a veces usaba para meramente constatar un hecho, ese tono que a Dean volvía loco porque le daban ganas de sacar al ángel de sus casillas para que mostrase un poco de pasión y…¡Ya basta! Se dijo el cazador, esto no es un puto sueño.

"Ah. Claro" dijo Dean, haciéndose a un lado mientras sujetaba la puerta para que el ángel ingresase, cerrándola al instante siguiente. El ángel pasó raudo a su lado, anhelo impreso en sus pasos, y Dean no pudo sino notar la estela de calor que dejó. Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca. ¿Qué mierda me pasa?, se preguntó.

Castiel observó la habitación, paseando su mirada por sobre los brillantes muebles de madera del amplio salón, los relucientes estantes de la cocina estilo americano, las exquisitas persianas, el recatado papel mural, los acolchados sillones, para finalmente detenerse más de lo apropiado en las camas de limpios y agradables cobertores, decoradas con cojines mullidos que hacían juego. Una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Veo que tu y Sam, al parecer, han aumentado sus fondos" comentó Castiel, dándose vuelta para mirar al cazador.

"Sí…algo por el estilo. Grandioso lugar, ¿No?" dijo Dean, levantando una ceja de manera involuntaria, asombrado y contento por el hecho de que Cas hubiera notado el cambio en su elección de pasajeras residencias.

"Por cierto, Dean, ¿Dónde se encuentra Sam?" dijo el ángel, con la mirada seria, sujetando los bordes de su gabardina café claro.

"No sé, la verdad. Me quedé dormido. Lo oí hablando por teléfono con una tal Evelyn. Seguro tenía una cita o algo" Dean no sonaba muy convencido, pero creía que hace meses su hermano había superado su retorcida adicción a la sangre de demonio, o al menos eso le había dicho Sam y él decidió confiarse, así que ya no le preocupaba tanto que saliera sin avisar. Deja que el chico se divierta, se decía. Aunque, tampoco estaba muy seguro si el hecho de que Sam no estuviera en esa habitación justo en ese momento le complacía o no. Ahí estaban Dean Winchester, el cazador y el ángel del señor, Castiel, juntos una calurosísima tarde dentro de una de las mejores habitaciones en las que hubieren estado jamás. Cas y él. Calor. Espectacular cuarto. Solos. Juntos. Maldición, parecía que justamente ese día el mundo había confabulado para disponer todo de tal forma que perfectamente bien le quedaría el titulo de una peli porno como "Dean Winchester en el País de los Sueños Húmedos". El cazador apretó los puños e inspiró hondo, estaba dejando volar muy, muy lejos su imaginación.

"Así que Sam no está. Y no regresará sino hasta mañana, presumo. Muy conveniente. Así no tendremos interrupciones" dijo Cas con voz profunda, penetrando a Dean con su azulísima mirada, al tiempo en que se acercaba hacia el cazador a paso firme.

Dean le dedicó una expresión llena de confusión.

"¿Qu—qué quieres decir?" tartamudeó, lamiéndose los labios. Necesitaba que Cas le aclarase a qué se refería. Así él podría quemar tranquilamente el doble sentido que su mente traicionera empeñaba atribuirle a las palabras del ángel.

Castiel no dijo nada. Deshizo el nudo que los tirantes de la gabardina formaban y lentamente desabrochó los botones, revelando poco a poco el secreto de su espectacular torso, sus abdominales perfectos, el terso bajo vientre, para acabar deslizando la arrugada gabardina por sus bien formados brazos y musculosas piernas.

Dean Winchester, con la cara roja como un tomate, los ojos verdes chispeantes y el pulso acelerado martillándole en los oídos, observó anonadado a Castiel, de pie en toda su desnuda gloria, en medio de aquel lujoso cuarto, dirigiéndole al cazador una sonrisa que prometía pecados que se suponía un ángel del Señor no debería siquiera insinuar.

Oh, mierda. Castiel ni siquiera llevaba puesto los zapatos ¿En qué momento se los había quitado? Dean retrocedió infructuosamente al avance implacable de Castiel y sintió tras sus rodillas el borde de una cama cortándole el paso. Antes estaba en la zona del comedor. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿tanto se había movido impulsado por la turbación que el atrevido comportamiento de Cas le provocaba?

"Cas, espera, ¿qué estás—?" alcanzó a mascullar antes de ser silenciado con un apasionado beso.

Castiel sujetó el sonrojado rostro de Dean con segura presteza mientras acomodaba sus tibios labios a los del cazador, quien al principio no podía cerrar sus verdes ojos, atónito como estaba, pero luego cedió gustoso a los impulsos del ángel, cerrándolos y disfrutando en la oscuridad de las fantásticas sensaciones. Tanto así, que gimió sin pudor alguno cuando Castiel frotó su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo, al tiempo en que forzaba la entrada a su boca con una lengua tan experta que Dean jamás hubiese creído que pertenecía al siempre serio Castiel y pronto cayeron ambos en un feroz abrazo sobre aquella fastuosa cama, los cojines a juego rebotando y rodando hacia el suelo de lustrosa madera.

Dean no daba crédito a lo que hacían. Parecía aquello uno de sus tantas películas porno hecha realidad. Jamás pensó, por lo normalmente estoico de carácter, que sería el ángel quien haría el primer movimiento. Era increíble. Y aprovecharía la singular oportunidad. Daba igual que el recipiente de Cas fuese un hombre y eso pudiese hacer cuestionable su titulo de don Juan, daba igual lo mucho que le gustase sentir el peso del ángel sobre su cuerpo, no importaba cuanto disfrutara la pasión del agarre en su nuca, daba igual la monumental erección que crecía en tiempo record haciendo presión contra sus pantalones, aunque Dean Winchester nada de eso admitiría, ya podría luego, de alguna forma descarada, infantil y dudosa, echarle la culpa a la cerveza o la repentina insistencia de Cas o por ultimo a su hermano Sam por no estar ahí para evitar que hiciera locuras, para variar.

Castiel, montado sobre el cazador, tiró de la polera negra de aquel, retirándola por sobre los hombros, dejando al descubierto un torso que hacía parecer un púber escuálido al David de Miguel Ángel, adornado únicamente por el brillante amuleto que alguna vez había usado para intentar buscar a un Padre que no había aun encontrado. Dean, pese a que adoraba observar cómo Castiel lo desvestía, hundiéndose en ansias y excitación, le ayudo en la tarea, bajándose el cierre de los sempiternos jeans, lanzándolos a algún lugar de la habitación en donde quedaron arrumbados, arrastrando con ellos los bóxers y liberando por fin al acalorado y erguido winchester.

"Dean. Ah—Dean. Hacía tiempo que deseaba verte así" le susurró Castiel, hundido en la curva del cuello del cazador, recorriendo con su lengua húmeda el camino de su pulso arrebatado, con esa voz ronca que sabía no podía resistir, al tiempo en que deslizaba su mano no tan angelical a la entrepierna de Dean.

"Digo...ah…lo mismo, Cas—ah" gimió Dean al sentir los dedos de Castiel apretándolo, yendo de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. Lo tomó del bendito trasero, acercándolo a sus caderas con una mano, mientras que con la otra detenía el avance del ángel por sobre su cuello, sujetándolo por el pelo revuelto, compeliéndolo a mirarlo para perderse unos breves instantes en esa azulísima mirada, besándolo inmediatamente después con una necesidad que bordeaba con la angustia y la locura, buscando más contacto, queriendo sentir y saborear cada rincón del cuerpo del ángel. Esto es demasiado. Dean sabía que Castiel estaba tan duro como él y se preguntó cuánto más duraría la apasionada lucha por el poder que estaban librando antes que uno estallara sobre el otro. Unas ansias animales de que Castiel gritara su nombre lo consumían. Necesitaba escuchar su voz siempre firme teñida de la urgencia y el placer. Entonces, en un movimiento ágil, el cazador hizo que cambiaran posiciones, Castiel quedó aprisionado bajo su cuerpo hirviente. Dean tomo las esculpidas piernas del ángel, separándolas, observando con deleite la lujuria tintando su atractivo semblante.

Castiel había perdido el control y ahora estaba a merced del cazador, así que le sonrió, comunicándole con ese simple gesto cuanto deseaba sentirlo dentro. Pero el cazador hizo caso omiso a esa obvia señal, sosteniendo al ángel por las muñecas, aprisionándolo contra el colchón, mientras le comía la boca para evitar que protestara por su cruel tentación.

"Tienes que pedírmelo, Cas" dijo un ahogado Dean, separando por breves instantes su boca húmeda e hinchada de la del ángel, que en iguales condiciones estaba, aplastándolo con su cuerpo, moviéndose, frotando su miembro erecto contra la entrada del ángel, percibiendo como la sangre ardiente fluía por cada una de sus venas, como le devolvía la mirada oscura de pronto y su rostro se contraía en una mueca de excitada angustia.

"En…tra. Por...Ah…por favor" gimió Castiel, agarrando al cazador por el cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en la musculosa espalda, rodeándole las caderas con sus largas piernas, obligándolo a bajar más y más, quemándose por dentro. "Te…necesito, Dean, por favor".

Dean miró alrededor, empapado en sudor, y para su asombro, un pequeño frasco de vaselina reposaba como un regalo divino –bueno, tal vez no tan divino— sobre el velador junto a la cama. No recordaba haberlo comprado o pedido al servicio del hotel o siquiera haberlo visto antes, pero ¿eso qué más daba ahora? Hizo uso de la sustancia con premura, embadurnando al impaciente winchester, observando como Castiel se lamía los labios en anticipación. Maldición, ese usualmente estirado ángel del señor rendido de pasión ante sí ahora, hacia que su cabeza diera vueltas peligrosa pero emocionantemente, como una puta ruleta rusa. Era mejor de lo que jamás hubo soñado, decidió Dean Winchester, retirando sus manos de las muñecas y llevándolas a la cabeza de Castiel, manteniendo sus miradas conectadas, mientras, lentamente, se abría paso al tibio interior del ángel.

Las embestidas, tentativas y suaves al principio, acariciaron a Castiel como las olas hacen con la arena un día seco de verano, como un bálsamo que alivia a un enfermo, pero pronto, en la medida en que el calor aumentaba, en la medida en que ambos demandaban más, el vaivén fue en crescendo, la tormenta había sido desatada y Dean acometió contra el cuerpo del ángel, hundiéndose hasta los rincones más profundos. A penas podían hablar, enredados en un baile de piernas y brazos, gimoteando sus nombres en una desenfrenada sinfonía, sus corazones palpitando acelerados, sus pulmones desesperados por obtener el aire que la boca ansiosa de uno arrebataba al otro.

Dean Winchester estaba al borde del orgasmo, lo mismo que Castiel. El cazador se lo susurró al ángel contra la mejilla, haciendo el ademán de retirarse, pero Castiel lo detuvo.

"N-no, Dean. Dentro. V—vente dentro" rogó Castiel, lamiendo los labios entrecerrados del cazador, como un cachorrito hace con su amo. Dean no podía creerlo, pero no iba a contradecirlo. Se limitó a besarlo una vez más, aumentando si cabía, el ritmo de las embestidas, sus cuerpos sudorosos pegados uno al otro moviéndose en una febril cadencia. La espuma del orgasmo electrificó, rauda, cada centímetro de su ser, cegándolos en ese instante de mutuo éxtasis. Castiel y él se estremecieron cuando llegaron al grandioso clímax. Dean se vertió por completo dentro del ángel, tibio, espeso. Y Castiel hizo lo propio, empapando el pequeño espacio que existía entre sus vientres pegajosos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con las mejillas y las orejas sonrojadas a más no poder, sujetándose de los hombros del cazador, apretando los ojos azules vidriosos, tensando cada musculo palpitante y gimiendo su nombre.

"¡Dean!"

"¡Dean!"

"¡Dean!"

"¡Dean!"

"¡Dean!" bramó Sam Winchester, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios en una línea de evidente molestia.

"Así está bien, Sam, de verdad que no hay problema. Puedo volver en otra ocasio—"

"No, Cas. Deja, ya se levantará. ¡Dean!" exclamó el menor de los Winchester, lanzándole un cojín a su hermano mayor, a ver si al fin despertaba.

Dean se alzó como un resorte sobre la silla de madera, aturdido por el repentino golpe. Miró en derredor, chequeando su posición. Estaba sobre la mesa, justo donde se había quedado dormido y la madera refulgente le devolvía el rostro arrebolado de un cazador con la respiración agitada. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?, ¿no que ya había despertado?, ¿no que estaba teniendo la mejor noche o tarde o lo que fuera de su vida con un entregado Cas?

"Sam, no es necesario, es mejor volver una vez que Dean haya descansado" insistió un incomodo Castiel, sujetando los bordes de su gabardina, envolviendo con sus manos el nudo que había hecho con los tirantes.

"Dean, despierta, Cas esta aquí. Pasa, Cas" dijo Sam, sus rasgos se suavizaron al notar la turbación en los de su hermano.

Dean se volteó hacia la entrada de la suntuosa habitación. Ahí estaba, devolviéndole un semblante confuso, el fastidioso hermanito menor que había arruinado el mejor sueño que había tenido hasta ahora.

Y ahí estaba, de pie en medio de la habitación, sosegado como siempre, el ángel del Señor protagonista y provocador de aquel desenfrenado sueño. Dean tragó saliva, el corazón latiéndole a mil, la erección todavía apretando su pantalón. Mierda. Se removió en la silla, bajando sus manos disimuladamente para cubrir su acalorada entrepierna.

"Hola, Dean" le saludó Castiel, haciendo esa brevísima venia que era ya su marca personal.

"Hey, C-Cas" tartamudeó el cazador, respirando con dificultad, con las mejillas encendidas, sin retirar un ápice las manos de debajo de la mesa.

Sam les dedicó una dubitativa mirada, examinando el curioso estado de alteración de su hermano y la nula reacción del ángel. Interesante, pensó el menor de los Winchester.

"Vaya, creo que hice bien en rechazar la cita con Evelyn. No te ves bien. Parece que tienes fiebre. Te voy a buscar algo" dijo Sam, intentando ocultar el entendimiento que le vino entonces, pero sonriendo subrepticiamente de todos modos, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño en busca de alguna aspirina.

"¿Estás bien, Dean?" inquirió Castiel, sujetándose la gabardina, caminado raudo hacia el cazador. Tal como había hecho en su sueño, no pudo evitar darse cuenta Dean.

"¡Estoy muy bien! ¡N-No vengas!" exclamó el cazador. Y bajó el tono al ver el inocente y preocupado rostro del ángel. Maldición, se iría al infierno, otra vez, por haber imaginado que le hacia esas cosas al casto Castiel "Digo, en serio, Cas, estoy bien, gracias"

"Ya veo" dijo el ángel simplemente, dedicándole una imperceptible pero no por ello menos suave sonrisa.

Dean suspiró, aliviado de haber evitado que el ángel se acercara demasiado y descubriera su…condición. Sam volvió, con un vaso de agua en una mano y una píldora en la otra.

"Toma, Dean" le dijo, ofreciéndole los enseres, aunque bien sabia que la fiebre que aquejaba a su hermano solo se curaba con una pastilla marca Castiel.

"Me siento bien, Sammy. Estoy un poco, ah, acalorado. Eso es todo" rechazó Dean la pastilla. No era como si estuviese mintiendo. "Creo que solo tomaré agua, ¿de acuerdo?" Sam lo miró con fingida sospecha unos segundos, pero se rindió casi de inmediato. Era claro que Castiel causaba esa reacción en su hermano, por más que Dean se empeñase en simular que no era así.

"Mmm…supongo que tienes razón. Es una calurosa tarde de verano, la verdad" concedió Sam, entretenido, tomando asiento en el sillón nuevamente, pasándose la mano por el alborotado pelo y holgando el cuello de su camisa cuadrillé. "Vaya, Cas. Me da calor de solo verte. Ya sé que eres un ángel, pero ¿No te acalora llevar siempre puesta esa larga gabardina?"

Castiel se volteó hacia el menor de los Winchester, con una expresión curiosa en su cara. Dean por su parte cayó en cuenta con temor y alarma que el ángel llevaba la gabardina bien abrochada. Otro pequeño detalle que se aparecía tal como en su sueño. ¿Y si Cas no llevase nada puesto abajo? Dean tragó saliva, espesa, caliente, sintiendo más tenaz que nunca al atrevido winchester que parecía querer revelarse y salir de debajo de la mesa; sus mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos verdes brillantes delatando su excitación. Tranquilo, Dean, no seas un imbécil, respira.

"No entiendo cómo el hecho de verme podría afectar de algún modo la temperatura corporal de otro" dijo el ángel del Señor, ladeando la cabeza. Sammy rió ante su ocurrencia, su hermano mayor, en cambio, casi se ahoga con el agua que bebía.

"Bueno, Cas, no tienes idea de lo que tu imagen puede provocar en…algunos" bromeó Sam, ofreciéndole una elocuente mirada a Dean, quien le devolvió otra, llena falsa, falsísima serenidad. Maldición, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Entonces Castiel posó su semblante en Dean, se fijó en el pecho subiéndole arrítmicamente de arriba y abajo, los verdes ojos observándolo con cautela y la cara encendida por todas partes. Tal vez no se encontrase bien después de todo, aunque hubiese dicho que solo era calor lo que le molestaba. El ángel frunció el ceño fugazmente. Eso de ocultar lo que verdaderamente pensaba y sentía era muy propio de Dean.

"Pero si en algo ayuda, creo que no me hará daño quitármela" convino Castiel. Deshizo el nudo que los tirantes de la gabardina formaban y lentamente desabrochó los botones. Dean inspiró profundamente, y sus ojos verdes contemplaron con expectación cómo Castiel se sacaba la prenda.

Uno a uno los botones cedieron, develando el traje negro, la camisa blanca y la corbata azul que Dean se había acostumbrado a ver, pero que ahora le provocaban cierta decepción. Dean se fijo en que hasta zapatos llevaba.

¿Qué esperabas, idiota?, ¿a un ángel del Señor desnudándose en medio de tu habitación como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, listo para lanzarte a la cama con él y dejar que le hicieras gemir tu nombre hasta perder el sentido?, ¿Y a vista y paciencia de tu hermano menor, además?, ¡Al menos en tu maldito sueño tenias _un poco_ de decencia!

"Creo que necesito una ducha…uh…fría" sentenció de la nada un confuso, molesto y frustrado Dean Winchester, apartando sus ojos del desconcertado Castiel y evitando a Sam a toda costa, que lo miraba divertido. Saltó del asiento y partió corriendo al cuarto de baño como quien ha visto al diablo. Aunque en este caso el diablo fuese, de hecho, un absurdamente atractivo ángel del señor.

* * *

PD: Adivinaste? Era "sueño de una noche de verano", de W. Shakespeare. Nunca la lei completa, pero siempre me ha gustado el titulo.


End file.
